


【坤廷/乾坤正道】你好烦26

by unbrella



Category: aa - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18349937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbrella/pseuds/unbrella





	【坤廷/乾坤正道】你好烦26

　　蔡徐坤凭着惊人的意志力，生生忍到第二天，没人逼就自己逼自己，硬是不瞧朱正廷一眼，搞得朱正廷极其受挫，第三天眼见人不行了，躺在床上陷入昏迷，把双方父母又惊动了，赶忙过来看看情况，朱正廷看着蔡徐坤难受得直哼哼，受挫的自尊心也软了，找来医生连诊察带治疗急救，一屋子乱糟糟围满了人。

　　医生过来一瞧，也挺无语“找我没用啊，你瞧你这一身味儿。”

　　朱正廷上下打量自己，“我怎么了？”

　　医生掏出仪器一测量，“浓度都过200了，我虽然是个beta闻不到，但你家Alpha闻着要命啊！他身体机能恢复的不错，易感期来了说明快好了，你好好照顾下他，争取早日出院，全家过上幸福生活。”

　　朱正廷哭笑不得，“我怎么照顾他，该您治他才是，他都昏迷了。”

　　医生摆摆手，“他这昏迷与我无关，别说叫我了，叫警察来也没用啊。”

　　一家人沉默不语，爸爸妈妈们都觉着挺尴尬的，不是说舍不得花钱，你说这也不是什么大不了毛病，关键要对症下药，不然琼华仙丹都没有用，而更更关键的是，这解铃人不是在这么，大家都偷偷瞟朱正廷，他自己是真迟钝了，谁都试出来他身上热烘烘的暖香，顺着没扣严实的领缝儿飘了出来，就他还旁若无人装没事。眼见医生要走，非拉人家给蔡徐坤做个彩超。

　　“哎呀你别闹了。”朱妈妈一把拉过朱正廷，拼命给他使眼色，“你……你照顾好坤坤就行啦！”

　　朱正廷一脸“苏大强式”甩锅，“这可不关我的事啊，是他自己不愿意的。跟我一点儿关系也没有啊。”

　　“行啦，”医生劝劝他，“你也好不了多少，你俩就相互‘照顾’吧。”说完带走了其他家属，把2000平的豪华顶楼全留给这俩人，监控全关，声音也不录，安全起见，仅留小护士一名看守。朱正廷一下傻了，这下好了，他俩那点事儿全世界都得知道了。

　　公开公平公正。

　　00.

　　人走空了，朱正廷回头看看躺床上的蔡徐坤，被子里一大块明显凸起。他叹了口气，爬上床去扒开被子，把那松垮垮的病服裤子一股脑撸下来。

　　“我上辈子真是欠你的。”

　　Alpha的恢复力真的惊人，易感期捕捉到Omega后，信息素像魔鬼一样紧追缠绕不放，朱正廷面对紫红色的巨大，被熏得也有些发懵。性器散发的味道强烈又刺激，由不得它的Omega抗拒。朱正廷像食蛊一般，伸出小舌试探着舔了一口。

　　就一口，他已经很久没有触碰到真实的巨物了。好像这一年来所有的委屈，原以为随着小孩离去而流尽的眼泪，突然又弥漫出眼眶。

　　蔡徐坤本人也被舔弄醒了，意识到朱正廷在给他口时，挣扎把他拉起来，“不可以的正正。很脏。”

　　朱正廷哭着摇了摇头，握着不肯撒手，“不脏。”

　　蔡徐坤苦笑道，“我……我不配啊。”

　　一个逼得你要离婚的我，有什么资格再跟你共赴巫山云雨。

　　“以前每一次，都是神圣的。无论我们怎么荒唐，那是我带你入的迷幻，但你本人，永远是神圣的仙子。”

　　蔡徐坤要下床，被朱正廷一把抱住，仙子的眼泪浸湿了他的后背，“你好狠心啊蔡徐坤，你有没有想过我？我什么都没有了，都说你躺在床上的时候我照顾的你，可你好了，也不要我了啊！你有你的事业，你的粉丝，你易感期宁愿自己在厕所解决，也不愿意碰我一下。”

　　“好，我尊重你，那医生来啊，医生又不愿意治疗你，我有什么办法……”

　　朱正廷越说越委屈，被蔡徐坤一把回身抱过来，深情地吻住。吻到情动，朱正廷的手握住他腿间的性器，让他快速喷薄了一回，他也不停地吻过朱正廷的额头、眼睑、鼻头、嘴角、下巴，依次地、温柔地，一点点安抚他，两人信息素交缠，朱正廷被吻得渐入迷离，像火上烤过的温热棉花糖，温柔感化了他，他也化成了一滩春水。

　　“嗯……坤……啊……”他呢喃着，在阳光的映照下解开了自己的衬衫，抱着蔡徐坤毛绒绒的脑袋，一路向下，他调动了所有的神经，做好感受胸前密密麻麻的酥麻感的准备，他的叫声也准备好了，一定会像夜莺一样婉转动听。

　　然而事与愿违，一丝不挂的胸膛感受到的，只有喷薄的热气，有人在急促呼吸着，拼命忍耐欲望。

　　“坤？”朱正廷俯首看他，“你怎么了？”

　　蔡徐坤的眼神散了焦距，只不断重复着“我不行，我不可以……”以此来提醒自己要和朱正廷保持距离，朱正廷是受发情期的影响，他本质是不需要自己的。

　　不然他不会提出离婚，

　　离婚，他前半生最害怕的一个词，自朱正廷嘴里说出来后，像罂粟的种子种在他心里，只要想到这个词总有一天会变成现实，这粒种子就被毒液浇灌一次，茁壮发芽。

　　朱正廷有些欲哭无泪，他脱光下身，裸着两条细长白嫩的腿站起来，“蔡徐坤你好好看看。”

　　一条透清的水流顺着大腿内侧蜿蜒而下，朱正廷发情发得悄无声息，他坐到蔡徐坤的勃起上，捧着他的脸说，“我不可能像以前一样，一发情就矫情哭闹。有时候年轻的Omega在外面发情，难受呻吟着，恨不得身边的人都来帮帮自己，或者求着Alpha，勾引Alpha寻味而来，终于显出了发情期的不一般，发情好重要。是，我可以叫，可以不克制信息素的放纵自己，但那样好没意思。说实话我是成熟了，发情是一个正常的生理现象，来了就来了。我有，我想，你也被感染了，所以这是我们两个人之间的事，没有搅得不得安宁的必要，蔡徐坤我需要你，我想你，你呢？”

　　蔡徐坤闭眼沉吟半刻，突然像下了好大的决心似的，咬牙道，“你需要我，对吧？”

　　“好，我成全你。”

　　尚不明所以的朱正廷被轻轻按倒在病床上，拉开了双腿，他的上半身还余一丝遮蔽，只露出了胸脯两点，殷红与雪白，细腻与娇艳，看得蔡徐坤瞳孔如针缩，巨大的荷尔蒙热流冲到下面，涨得紫红巨物坚硬无比。他挡不住这玩意的蓄势待发，也不敢看朱正廷眼波流转，只能胡乱逡巡着，用手乱摸到下身，凭感觉顶进去。

　　“呜……”朱正廷眼眶一热，羽睫乱眨。整整一年啊，一年无人问津的幽闭禁地，终于被它的主人再次造访，哪怕只刚顶进去一个龟头，那久违情动的战栗，早已迅速传遍四肢百骸，朱正廷极品纤细的蛮腰被震得狠狠打了几个“寒噤”，蔡徐坤还未有动作，它就已经在频繁扭动似乎受不住要摆脱桎梏，但只有主人自己知道，这不是桎梏，而是应得的犒赏。犒赏到他喜极而泣，潮红的眼角溢出晶莹的泪滴。

　　蔡徐坤何尝不激动，这是昏迷六个月的梦中，旖旎缱绻的春梦实景，是醒来后，对着朱正廷怀孕却依旧风情的身段延伸出的无限遐想。他从来不批判自己脑中多巴胺对仙子的亵渎，他还没说服自己不能太过分，性器早已不听使唤，往里处挺进一大截，是朱正廷爽得“啊——”的一声，把他惊醒，于是就停在此处，不敢再深入了。

　　“动一动，你……动一动。”朱正廷大口喘着气，他脑子里只有一个感觉：热的，这是带着体温，带着爱意的活物，其他什么电动玩具或者手指，去他的吧，去他的望梅止渴，去他的画饼充饥。他身上有活生生的蔡徐坤，他曾经以为再也醒不过来的蔡徐坤，此时此刻就埋在他体内，他俩的欲念，在他心底说死灰复燃也不为过。

　　蔡徐坤压着朱正廷的肩膀，又往里挤进去一点，刚才朱正廷不得法乱动，把进去的性器给滑了出来，这玩意现在弹簧似的，又硬又有韧性。在分泌过盛的爱液里，滑得像条大泥鳅。蔡徐坤费了好大的精神，才克制住自己疯狂进攻的念头，带着劲小幅度抽插着，交合的地方不断传来淫靡的声响，穴口的白沫在绯红衬托下香艳至极，蔡徐坤的眼睛红了，身下的朱正廷早就在呜咽啜泣。他好喜欢，真的好喜欢，变态地的喜欢，他甚至想下一次挺进大力且全根没入，打得朱正廷猝不及防，在最深处和朱正廷僵持几秒，那样必然会看到朱正廷用更大的小糯嗓音哭出来，他再把他的小嘴吃进去，把呜咽全部吞进自己口腔里，然后开始下一轮，来日方长的欺负。

　　但是他不能，唯一的理智告诉他，他不可以再侵犯朱正廷，他只能压着嗓子粗喘着，不轻不重进出着，在朱正廷呻吟呼吸变得越来越急促时，极有技巧的连续抽插，九浅一深，成功送他上了云端。

　　“嗯啊……”朱正廷圆满释放了，双目放空，腿还在打颤。蔡徐坤默不作声从他腿间退出来，去卫生间打了一盆热水，替他擦干净下身。圆溜溜的臀丘被毛巾抚过，调皮颤了几颤，看起来可口Q弹，蔡徐坤身下控制不住又硬了几分，为防自己心生歹念，他只能移开眼神，赶紧逃跑。

　　“嗯？”感受到异样的朱正廷慢慢回过神来，见蔡徐坤的动作，连忙拉住他，“你什么意思？”

　　他突然升起一股害怕，蔡徐坤这个应付的样子，和出事之前一模一样。那时他也是交公差，随便耸动几下，让两人都射出来便完事。

　　蔡徐坤面无表情，镇静自若。如果不说，任谁一点也看不出来是刚经历过情事的样子。

　　“你不是发情期么，现在好点了吗？”

　　嗬，他这是，在施舍自己？等他发泄完了，他就完成任务了？这算什么！

　　朱正廷扳过蔡徐坤的脸，赌气道，“我还要，你给我！”

　　蔡徐坤十分无奈，“正正……别为难我了。”

　　“怎么为难你了！我们不是合法夫夫吗？”

　　这个问题如同惊雷炸耳，蔡徐坤隐约记得他是不是问过朱正廷同样的话，那时适逢朱正廷生产完后第一个发情期，两人闹别扭到朱正廷誓死不要自己，如今风水轮流转，两人境遇调换，蔡徐坤看着眼前衣露春光的温香软玉。夹着一泡咸湿的爱液，在眼前怒目含嗔的质问自己，脑袋炸得恨不得往墙上撞。人生真是讽刺啊，他需要多大的定力才能忍住，他忍住了又有什么好处，要不是为了那点可怜的自尊心，朱正廷现在还有力气跟自己扯道理？

　　他能让他完整说出一个词就不错了——蔡徐坤看着眼前两粒红色的小樱桃愤恨地想。

　　“蔡徐坤我知道你心里怎么想的，你就是别扭不做个人，”朱正廷开始絮絮叨叨，也是奇了怪了，多时的委屈，早掰扯清楚了天下太平，却非要隐忍不发，偏挑这会儿竹筒倒豆子，“你嫌弃我我知道，我生了小孩，还流了一个，身材走样，皮肤松弛，又不捯饬自己，你好了你有精力跑出去了，外面世界多精彩，你看不上我了，我这么低三下四求你要你，你高高在上像什么似的，摆名节吗宁折不弯？”

　　蔡徐坤烦躁地打断他，“你别说了……”

　　“你宁愿昏迷着也不要我，你以为你在维持自尊心吗？你到底在伤谁的自尊心！”

　　“伤我的自尊心！伤我的行了吧！我算什么，你要离婚，你现在又要我，我现在这样算什么！”

　　蔡徐坤爆发了，大吼朱正廷。结婚三年，恋爱一年，当队友一年，第一次，他用这么大嗓音吼他心尖儿上的人，

　　朱正廷愣住了，同时被戳的心里发酸发胀，他突然觉得自己一文不名。

　　“好，你算什么？这话也亏你问得出来，我也不知道你算什么，我只知道我不喜欢做爱的时候你想要我也妥协了！我打针都怕痛的人，想到给你生孩子，天大的痛也受了！你昏迷不醒，连一个指头都动不了的时候，我给你擦身，给你按摩，给你挡舆论，给你照顾父母还得给你养孩子，夜深人静的时候想到你，眼泪往肚子里咽！现在你好了，有本事了，又不满意我了？好，那你说，你还要我怎么样？你要怎么样才能心里舒服！毕竟医生辛苦把你救回来，不能让你又不舒服对吧！那我不是白照顾了吗？”

　　朱正廷说着说着哭得稀里哗啦，但听着觉得哪里不对了，话赶话的，这话无比耳熟。

　　“你杀了我吧，你要我怎么样才能满意？”

　　——好像以前蔡徐坤楼抱住他，也说过同样的话。

　　蔡徐坤一见他哭心就软了，连忙给他擦眼泪。朱正廷别扭着不让他擦，他就亲，就上嘴。

　　要说这俩夫夫也是怪，光天化日的，一个挺着青筋直爆的粗大玩意，一个衣衫凌乱刚被XX完，居然在医院病床上演苦情戏？！

　　好不容易等蔡徐坤哄好了老婆，朱正廷抓着他下面不松手，蔡徐坤简直欲哭无泪，拿这祖宗一点办法也没有。他心一横，自尊也不要了，趴下来伏低做小求朱正廷，“贝贝啊，我的心肝贝贝，你为什么要离婚啊？我求求你不要离好不好，嗯？”

　　朱正廷不理他，自顾夹住男人有劲的后腰，“别废话。”

　　“你可怜可怜坤坤，没有你，我怎么活？”

　　“不看在我的面子上，还有蔡一悯呢，咱俩麻将搭子还一骰子啊。”

　　朱正廷还在气头上，也不知是脑抽了还是短路了，竟然回了句，“别说一骰子了，就是仨骰子，也得离！”

　　蔡徐坤心下一沉，眼神暗了下来，“说真的？”


End file.
